Kung Fu Fighting
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Po hates Kung Fu, and only he knows why. But when his brother Jao, who loves Kung Fu, has a little accident that causes Po to become Dragon Warrior, questions will be asked. Does he hate Kung Fu? Where does he disappear to on one specific day? And why does he hate Master Tigress, the most fun loving girl in all of China? Sadly, none will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

Legend tells of a legendary warrior who's Kung Fu skill were the stuff of legend. She traveled the land in search of worthy foes.

She walked into a restaurant only to see a bunch of ruffians terrorizing the waiters.

She sat alone at a table enjoying her dumpling until an Ox came up to her and said, "I see you like chew. Maybe you should chew," he slammed his fist on the table next to her bowl. "On My Fist!"

The warrior said nothing for her mouth was full. Then she swallowed. And then she spoke. "Enough talk. Let's fight. SHASHABOOBY!" She yelled while sliding the table out of the way. She then slammed a bunch of ruffians to various places.

She was so deadly, in fact, that her enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure Awesomeness!

"My eyes," yelled a leopard.

"She's too awesome," yelled a croc.

"And attractive," said a male bunny.

"How can we ever repay you," asked a female bunny.

"There is no charge for awesomeness," she replied. "Or Attractiveness." The male bunny whistled at her before she jumped through the roof yelling, "KABLOOEY!" She took out many ruffians single handedly. It mattered not how many foes she faced, they were no match for her Bodacity! She kicked every foe coming at her in air, in two straight lines. Then over a hundred ruffians came at her. She gathered as much chi as she could muster and threw it at them with a big flash. Still in the air, she glided down and ever so elegantly landed on a deck and started walking towards land as the foes landed in the water.

Never before had a tiger been so feared! And so loved. Even the most heroic Kung Fu Master in all of China, Master Shifu, bowed in respect to this great Master. Then he stood up and said, "I am proud of you, my Daughter."

"Thank you... Baba." The warrior said. That's all she ever wanted to hear. That he was proud.

"We should celebrate," said Shifu.

"Agreed." But celebrating would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand demons of Demon Mountain, there's only one thing that matters. And that's-

Suddenly a DONG! noise came out of Shifu's mouth.

"What," she said confused.

"Tigress, Wake Up," yelled Shifu.

Then Tigress opened her eyes as she fell off her bed. "OOF," she said as she hit the ground.

"Tigress get up." Then a red panda opened the door. Tigress looked around her room. The only things she had were a dresser to keep her clothes in and a bed. She couldn't have 'Needless Ornamentation'. "What happened," he asked when he saw her on the floor.

"Nothing," she replied while getting up.

"Come along, Tigress. You'll make us late for training. Again." Tigress followed Shifu out of her room to see his four other students. A snake named Viper, a bird named Crane, a monkey named Monkey, and a bug named Mantis. All together they made a group called the Furious Five. They lived here in the Jade Palace, where they train in a fighting style called Kung Fu. The Furious Five protect the Valley of Peace, a valley where, despite it's name, anything can turn around unexpected.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she sighed. This wasn't the first time she made them late for training. She had dreams like that all the time causing her to wake up late. She wished her dreams would come true, but with how Shifu is, she fears they will never happen.

Down in the valley, at a restaurant called Mr. Pings noodles, lived a panda named Po. He was the second best chef in the valley. The best chef was his dad, a goose named Mr. Ping. He made noodles that could melt your taste buds. And that was just his normal soup. What really got people's attention was his Secret Ingredient Soup. It is said that it is so delicious that when you take a sip, it's like drinking Happiness.

Right now, Po was talking to his father.

"Come on, Dad, I'm old enough to know it by now," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Son, but you're just not ready," Mr. Ping replied.

"How am I not ready to know the secret ingredient? It's the only recipe I don't know.

"You'll know when you're ready. And if you don't, I will."

"I was ready when I was twenty."

"And here you are. Still asking eight years later."

"Please, Dad. The sooner I learn it, the sooner I'll be able to take over the restaurant."

"Ah. Just like I took it over from my father, who took it over from his father, who won it from a friend in a game of Mahjong."

"Exactly! Learning the secret ingredient means I'm one step closer to fulfilling my destiny."

" Yes, Po. Broth runs through our veins. But there's one thing you need to learn before knowing the secret ingredient."

"And that is?"

"You'll know when you're ready. Now here are the orders for two, five, seven, and twelve. Service with a smile."

Po put on a smile even though he wasn't happy. Eight years! Eight years he's been trying to get it, ever since he started to become dedicated to the noodle shop ten years ago. And every attempt failed. And today was another failure, so he went to go give the tables their orders.

At the Jade Palace, in the training hall courtyard, Shifu was watching his students train.

"Tigress, you need more ferocity," he said. Tigress stopped her training for a moment to bow, then started again. "Monkey," he called. "Greater speed." Monkey nodded in approval. "Crane," he yelled for Crane was in the air. "Height!"

"Yes, Master," he said.

"Viper." Viper turned her head. "Subtlety." She nodded her head then went back to training. "Mantis-"

"Master Shifu," someone called. Shifu turned his head to see the Palace messenger.

"What is it?"

"It's Master Oogway," he replied. "He wants to see you."

Shifu nodded his head then dashed for the Hall of Warriors, where all kinds of Kung Fu memorabilia lied.

He stood before Master Oogway. "Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" Shifu looked up to see a tortoise shell balancing on a beautifully crafted staff. Then the tortoise started coming out of the shell revealing himself to be balancing upside down.

"Why would something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend," Master Oogway asked as he climbed down his staff.

"So, nothing's wrong?" Oogway started walking towards the candles that surrounded him.

"Well, I didn't say that." He started blowing out the candles one by one, ever so slowly.

Shifu was running out of patience, so with one swift move of his hands, a gust of wind blew out all of the candles. "You were saying?"

"I have had a vision. Tai-lung will return."

Shifu's mind started to play memories causing him to lose his breath. "That is impossible! He is in prison!"

"Nothing is impossible."

Full of fear, Shifu called for Zeng, the palace messenger. "Zeng!" Zeng came running. "Fly to Chorh-Gom prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double Everything! Tai-lung does not leave that prison!" He ordered.

"Yes, Master," Zeng yelled in fright. He flew away from Shifu as fast as he could only to bump into a pole. A bit dazed, he started to fly away again.

While turning around, Oogway said, "One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it."

"We have to do something," Shifu said in a panic. "We can't just let him march down the valley and take his revenge, He'll... He'll-"

"Your mind is like this water, my friend," Oogway interrupted as they stood before the Reflecting Pool. "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see." The water in the pool was in motion and filled with pink petals. "But if you allow it to settle," he touched the water with his staff causing one single ripple to calm the water and move the petals out of the way. "The answer becomes clear." Now that the water was calm, it showed a reflection of a dragon holding a scroll by it's teeth.

They both looked up. "The Dragon Scroll," Shifu said.

"It is time," Oogway claimed.

"But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limit less power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" He asked. Although, he hoped it'd be Tigress.

Oogway simply said, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Po was taking orders to their tables when a bunny came down the steps of a restaurant. "Jao, I thought Dad told you to clean your room?" Jao was Po's little brother, eleven years old. He had white fur with brown dots and blue eyes. Jao was a little immature and loved Kung Fu, something Po wished he'd forget and help him take over the restaurant.

"I did," Jao said.

Po handed a pig a bowl of noodles while saying, "Shoving everything under your bed isn't cleaning." That got a few short laughs from the customers.

"So what? Look what I found." Jao held up a Tigress action figure as Po stepped in the kitchen.

"Found! When did you lose it?" He snached the action figure out of Jao's hand. He remembered when Jao found this.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey Po," Jao said as Po entered his own room.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Looking for my birthday present."

"Your birthday isn't for another month, Jao. What makes you think I-"

"Found it," Jao yelled as he held up an action figure of Tigress. "Awesome! You bought me Master Tigress!"

"I didn't buy it, I made it," he said before he could stop himself.

"You made it! That makes it even more awesomer!"

"Watch your grammar, Jao. Where did you find that?"

"It was in a box in your pillow case."

"Take it! You already found it, just take it!" Po knew he did not make that for Jao or for anyone else, but he didn't want it any more. Not after what happened.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"YOU- you didn't make me mad, Jao. Happy early birthday. Now get out of my room."

Jao left with a "Thank you" and Po sighed in relief. He hoped that action figure was it.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

"Two weeks ago," he replied. Jao tried reaching for it, but Po moved it out of his way.

"You scratched some of the paint off."

"What do you care?" He asked as he tried for another grab. "You don't even like Kung Fu. Or Master Tigress. Come on, Po. Give it back."

He checked one last time then handed him the figure. "Either you take care of your stuff, or stop playing with dolls."

"Action figures!" Po rolled his eyes. "Besides, your the one who made this for me. So it's really your fault."

"Like you would want anyone other than the Master Tigress, the girl who saved the Bao Gu orphanage form a fire with nothing but a fan." His voice leaked with sarcasm.

"You know so much about her. It's like your a bigger fan of her than I am."

"I'm not a fan of anything that has to do with Kung Fu."

"Then why so you always talk about her? You're either jealous of her or you-"

"Jao, I'm warning you. I don't-"

"Like her," he finished with smirk.

"GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM, JAO!" Po yelled. But Jao's attention was already somewhere else. He saw two pigs hang up a poster at the entrance of the shop and went to go read it. "Jao, get back here!" He went after him, despite the duck who was ready to order.

When Jao read the poster he literally screamed. "Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today!" Po froze behind Jao. He stood like a rock as Jao pushed past him. "Everyone, everyone," Jao yelled at the top of his lungs. "Go, get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to get the Dragon Scroll! We've waited a thousand years for this!"

Po went back to the counter. He was surprised but not because Jao was rushing his costumers out, but because the Dragon Warrior was going to be chosen. He hid his excitement well. Even if he wanted to go he couldn't. Today was July eighteenth and he had to be somewhere. Jao was now the only one left in the shop. He was a bout to leave when Po called, "And where do you think you're going?!"

Jao started backing away. "The Jade Palace."

"Not without cleaning your room."

"But I already-"

"No! You Didn't! I know you didn't! Now go clean it so we can both go where we want!"

"That's right. It's July eighteenth. You always have somewhere to be on this stupid day," he said as he walked upstairs.

"This day is not stupid, Jao! Don't you ever say that again!" Po yelled, cross.

"Alright, alright. I wont." Then he was out of sight.

Po sighed as he rested his head in his hands. 'If only you knew,' he thought.

About an hour later, Jao was coming downstairs, ready to see who the Dragon Warrior was. There was only a few steps left when he heard voices. "The poor child must be feeling all sorts of pain right, losing him and all." That sounded like Mrs. Yun.

"We haven't told him and we never will." That was Po.

"Now, Son. He'll have to find out one day." That was his dad.

"No he won't. Not if I have anything to do with it. I'll make sure he never finds out."

"What are you guys talking about," Jao asked before he heard something he wasn't supposed to. There was no way he would be able to keep it in. He was terrible at keeping secrets.

"You can go now," said Po gesturing to the door. Jao knew what he meant.

In a rush, he said his goodbye's and hugged his dad. He would have hugged Po, but Po didn't do hugs. Why? That was another thing Jao didn't know a bout his brother. It was like Po was a stranger to him.

"You think he really cleaned it," asked Mr. Ping.

"Trust me," Po said. "He'll do anything for Kung Fu."

"Just like you."

"Not anymore, Dad! Not anymore."

When Jao got to the palace steps, he was astonished. From afar, the staircase didn't seem so big. But now that he was up close, it looked like it could touch the sky. He started to walk up.

"It is an historic day," Shifu said as he waited for Oogway. "Isn't it, Master Oogway?"

"Yes," he replied. "And one I feared I would not live to see. Are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master Oogway." His students were indeed ready. Tigress was a bit reluctant to go through with this. She had somewhere to be today and everyone in the palace knew that. No one knew where, though. Nonetheless, she was ok with showing off her Bodacity.

Oogway looked down at Shifu and said, "Know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley... But also to you." Oogway turned his head towards the Hall of Warriors and said, "And someone else as well." Shifu looked too and noticed he was looking at Tigress. Tigress saw them looking at her and waved. Shifu couldn't help but smile.

"Let the tournament begin!" A pig yelled.

Jao finally made it to the top and he was breathing fast. He sat down to catch his breath. "Yeah," he wheezed. He turned his head to see the palace arena doors closing. "Wait, wait," he yelled. He ran to the doors but it was too late. They wee already closed. "Hey, open the door!" He tried banging on the door but it matched the rhythm of the drums inside, therefore, it went unheard. "Let me in!" He looked around to find an opening and saw a window.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace," he heard Master Shifu say. "It is an honor to present to you..." Using his bunny reflexes, Jao jumped high enough to grab the window and looked through it. "Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!" Jao couldn't help but squeal in delight as he saw his heroes fall out of the sky. They all landed with ease in the middle of the arena. Master Crane flapped his wings that created a gust of wind that closed the window making Jao fall in the process. "Warriors Prepare!"

Jao shot straight up when he heard that and saw a peaky hole. "Yes!" He ran to go look through.

"Ready for battle!" Jao smiled as he saw Crane about to fight and what he was fighting.

"The Thousand Tongues of Fire! Whoa!"

"Whoa, look at that," a pig said getting in his way.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Then the fireworks from the Thousand Tongues of Fire went off. Jao looked up to see Crane dodging every one that came at him. He kept backing up to get a better view and accidentally tripped on the stairs. He went back up to see that Crane's performance was over. He was annoyed and wasn't going to miss anymore.

He tried punching the door open. But that failed horribly as he held his fist in agony.

He used a staff to try and leap over the wall. That ended in him hitting it, instead.

He tried using a bamboo tree to throw himself over, but he was too weak. When he got the tree down he couldn't hold it any longer. It went up only to come back down and hit his head.

Jao was about to give up when he heard Master Shifu call, "And finally, Master Tigress!" Jao's head shot up. He could not miss this. He tried using the tree again. "Believe me, Citizens. You have not seen anything yet!"

"I know," Jao called even though h knew no one could hear him.

"Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!"

The tree worked this time but it only threw him to the right side of the doors. Tigress did one of her signature stances that showed she was ready to bring the thunder. Jao saw this before he fell down.

He fell into a cart full of fireworks. Next to the cart was a chair.

In the arena, Oogway held up his hand for everyone's attention. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us," he said. Shifu gave a nod to his students.

Tigress was a bit disappointed. She wouldn't be able to show off her awesomeness. 'That was the only thing that was going to cheer me up about skipping today,' she thought. Despite this, she lined up with her comrades.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace," Shifu called. "Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!"

Jao shot up. "NO, wait!" He looked at the fireworks and chair and suddenly had a crazy idea.

Oogway walked to the Five doing hand movements as if feeling what the universe wanted.

Jao was busy strapping fireworks to the chair as Oogway got closer to the Five. He lit the match that he found in the cart and lit the fireworks. But suddenly, "Jao! What the heck are you doing?!" He turned around to see Po looking at him with fear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Po tried to get him off the chair but Jao kept pushing his hands away. "Stop! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

Oogway was getting closer.

"You already know it's going to be Tigress! Now get off! I don't want you dying too!" PO was finally able to grab the bunny and lifted him off the chair.

Jao was too mad to focus on what Po just said. "Let go of me," he screamed. He tried pushing away from Po which knocked him off balance making him fall into the chair. When the fireworks didn't go off, Po sighed in relief. But that was a short sigh for the fireworks finally went off. They both burst in the air, screaming as the fireworks let out their color around them. When the chair turned to ash, Po knew they were going to fall. So as they did, Po grabbed Jao and held on his stomach. He turned to make sure he would land on his back so Jao wouldn't get hurt. When Po hit the ground, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Po opened his eyes to see Jao sitting on his stomach with a look of concern. He turned his head to see that everyone was watching them. He layed his head back down and closed his eyes. "You... Are in so much trouble." He grabbed Jao and got up. "I'm so sorry everybody," he yelled. "My brother just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was!" Po saw Master Oogway was pointing at someone behind him. He turned around to see Master Tigress smiling at him.

He stared for a few seconds before Jao waved his hands in front of his face. "Earth to Po."

"Huh? Oh." He gave Jao a stern look. He got a smirk in return. "See, I told you it would be her. Now let's go," he said through gritted teeth.

He was about to walk away until Tigress said, "Oh, he's not pointing at me." She took a step and lied a finger on his chest. Po wasn't comfortable with the close compaction. "He's pointing at you." Tigress lied her hands on her hips and smiled.

Po turned to see that Oogway WAS pointing a him.

"How interesting," Oogway said.

Po held Jao close as he took a step back.

"Looks like you're going to be living with me- I mean us, Po. What a prize, right?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a prize, Tigress."

"Wait," Jao said confused. "You two know each other?"

"Citizens," Tigress announced. "The universe has brought us Po, The Dragon Warrior!"

"What," Po yelled.

"What," the rest of the Five yelled.

"What," Shifu yelled in fury.

"Awesome," Jao yelled.

A pig that stood a few lengths from Shifu rang a gong for those words were his cue.

Shifu took the stick away form the pig and started scolding him as the citizens started cheering and throwing confetti. Then some ducks started walking past him with a palanquin. "Stop!" He yelled. "Wait! Who told you to..." He couldn't even finfish his sentence. He was too frustrated.

The ducks cane up to Po. He looked at them as if they were crazy. "You're supposed to sit on it," Tigress explained.

"I am not sitting on that," he said stubbornly.

She gave him a surprised look. "Oh, yes you are." She then pushed him on it as he still held Jao. He looked at her astonished. He couldn't believe she just did that. She just smiled sweetly and waved bye as the ducks carried him off.

Tigress decided it was now time to have some fun.

Shifu ran to Oogway. "Master Oogway, wait," he called. "That flabby panda can't be the answer to_ our problem_." He whispered the last part. "You were about to point at Tigress," Shifu looked at Tigress who was smiling and jumping with delight. He was a bit confused as to why, but carried on with his sentence. "And that thing fell in front of her! That was just an accident!"

"There are no accidents," Oogway explained. Just then they both heard a_ Crack_! They turned to see that the panda had fell through the palanquin.

'This isn't where I should be,' Po thought.

Shifu gestured to the incident as if it were an example. Oogway just smiled and shrugged.

Pigs came to assist the ducks since they were about ready to drop the panda. Then they headed to the Hall of Warriors.

Shifu watched in irritation. Then four of his students came up to him. Tigress was doing battle cries and punches and flips and all sorts of things, having the time of her life as she entertained the citizens.

"Forgive us, Master,' Viper said.

"We have failed you," said Crane. Then they all bowed.

"No," he said sternly. "If the panda has not quit by morning, then I will have failed you."

Miles away, in the Icy Mountains, Zeng Finally made it to Chorh Gom prison. When he go to the entrance, the guards pointed spears at him. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" He screamed. "I bring a message... From Master Shifu." The guards eyes' widened and they let him in.

"What!" Yelled the Head Guard when he read the message. "Double the guard?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be adequate?!" He put the scroll down and got in Zeng's face. "You doubt my prison security?!"

"Absolutely not! Shifu does. I'm just the messenger," he added nervously.

"I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu," he promised. "Escape from Chorh Gom Prison is impossible!" He brought Zeng to a bridge and Zeng looked down. He saw many more bridges and they went deeper and deeper. The prison owner pushed him forward making him honk and scare a feather off. It flouted down. "Impressive, isn't it," the owner asked.

"It's very impressive," he replied nervously.

"One way in," he explained as they started walking. "One way out. One thousand guards and one prisoner."

"Yes," Zeng agreed. "Except that prisoner... Is Tai-lung." To be honest, Zeng felt like dying just to get out of here. They, then, got on an elevator.

"Take us down," he ordered.

While going down, the leader started swinging the elevator. "What are you doing," Zeng asked in a panic. The owner just laughed.

When they got down, two guards let down a drawbridge. There they saw Tai-lung in the Restraining Tortoise Shell. "Behold Tai-lung."

Zeng took a step back. "I'm just going to wait right here."

The owner chuckled. "It's nothing to worry about." He pushed Zeng forward. "It's perfectly safe. Crossbows! At the ready!" He ordered. Guards started pointing their crossbows at Tai-lung.

"Crossbows?"

"Hey, tough guy, did you hear," the head guard asked walking towards him. "Oogway's going to finally give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's not going to be you."

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad," Zeng said with fear.

"What's he going to do about it?" The owner was now behind him. "I've got him completely immobilized." He stomped on Tai-lung's tail.

Zeng backed up, fearing the worst.

"Aw. Did I step on the wittle kitty's tail," he taunted.

"I'm good! I've seen enough." Zeng felt like he needed to get out of there before something happened. "I'm going to tell Shifu he has nothing to worry about."

"No, he doesn't."

"Ok. I'll tell him that. Can we please go now?"

A feather landed in front of Tai-lung. The snow leopard finally opened his eyes. He grabbed the feather with his tail.

The pigs brought Po and Jao to the Hall of Warriors. They dropped them off there then left. All the while, Po was explaining how he was not the Dragon Warrior. "I'm just a noodle maker," he said. "I AM NOT THE DRAGON WARRIOR!" He yelled before they closed the doors. He sighed and turned away from the doors. "Where are we?"

"No way," Jao said jumping out of Po's arms. "We're in the Sacred Hall of Warriors! No freaking way!"

"The what now?" He thought it sounded familiar.

"The Sacred Hall of Warriors. It's full of all kinds of Kung Fu memorabilia."

"You got that right," said a voice from behind. They turned to see Tigress standing at the door. "Just look at this place! It's so beautiful it's unforgettable. Surely you remember, Po."

Po did remember. The very same day ten years ago. But he wasn't about to admit to _Her_.

When she didn't get an answer, she asked, "You still blame me, don't you?"

"Of course I do! It's funny how you can save an orphanage full of children when, before, you couldn't even save one."

Tigress looked down. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"This is so cool!" Jao said, not knowing what was going on. "Master Tigress knows my older brother! How amazing is that?"

"It's not that amazing, Jao." Said Po, bitterly.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

Tigress looked at Po who gave her a look that dared her to tell him.

"We met years ago at Mr. Pings Noodles," she said.

"You met at Dad's Shop," he asked Po in shock. He nodded in dismay.

"What's the name of my language brother," she asked the bunny.

"I'm Jao, Po's brother."

She looked at Po, surprised. Po nodded as of reading her mind.

"Well, how about a tour, Jao? Would you like that?" She asked.

"Really?!"

"Anything for a relative of Po's."

"Cool. I would love a tour."

"Great! I love doing this. Let's start over here," she pointed to a suit of armor. "This is-"

"Master Flying Rhino's armor," Jao interrupted.

"Yes! With authentic battle damage! And this over here," she pointed to a sword with a jade dragon on it. "This is-"

"The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by- Ah!" Jao shook his hand then put his finger in his mouth.

"Are you ok," Po and Tigress asked unison, much to Po's annoyance. Tigress didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He looked up and saw an empty post. "The Invisible Trident of Destiny!"

Tigress kneeled down to his level. "Maybe you should be giving the tour. You seem to know a lot." She gave him a smile.

"No. I want you to do it."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know a lot about Kung Fu?"

"I do mind, actually," said Po.

"The question wasn't for you, Po," Jao said grumpily. "It was four years ago when I was seven. Po and I were going through the basement looking for carrots for Dad. While I was looking, I found this box full of EVERYTHING! It had posters of all kinds of Kung Fu masters. There were action figures and a wooden replica of the Sword of Heroes. There was even a cape and a straw hat. It also had some scrolls with the stories of the master's life in battle. I even found yours. They were all written like diary. I took the box in my room and hung the posters. I put the action figures on my window sill. The sword hangs on my wall above the poster of the Jade Palace. I still have the cape and hat, even though they don't fit me and never will. After that I started researching Kung Fu and learned everything I know now. I still write in the scrolls, even yours."

"That's awesome! Who did the box belong to?" She noticed Po stiffen a bit, but didn't say anything. She would talk to him later.

"I never found out. I believe it belonged to a distant relative. It couldn't be Po's since he's noodle crazy like my dad. And when I try and ask my dad, he changes the subject. So I didn't question it anymore."

"Why don't we get back to the tour," Po said. It was enough he had to experience it, he wasn't about to talk about it. This tour was better than that. And it got Jao excited again.

"Alright," Tigress said and continued with the tour. 'I can't believe he still blames me,' she thought. She needed him to forgive her, so she could forgive herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Tigress was almost done with the tour. She still had one more thing to show them. "Well, Jao can you guess what this is?" She gestured towards a beautiful vase with Dragons for handles.

Jao knew exactly what that was. "No way! That's-"

"The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors," Po interrupted. "Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army." Jao looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What? Like I never listened to your babbling," he lied.

"Po, lift me up."

"No," he said as of it were the stupidest request.

"Tigress, can you lift me up?"

"Sure thing, Jao." She was about to grab him when Po blocked her with his arm.

"Don't you dare touch him," he warned.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Po." She gently moved his arm out the way. "My Awesomeness only hurts bad guys. To guys like Jao, it gets them excited." She lifted him to the vase.

"Hello," Jao whispered into the urn.

"Have you finished sight seeing," they all heard. Tigress thought it was a bit unfair that it answered Jao but not a sound came out after all the times she had done the same thing.

Jao gasped. "Sorry, we should have come to you first."

"My patience is wearing thin," it said.

"Oh, well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere."

"Would you turn around," it asked.

The three turned around to see a red panda. Po and tigress stood still, shocked. Tigress had dropped Jao and he landed on his feet. He was grateful that Po didn't see or that would have caused problems. He was wondering who the red panda was when it came back to him in a flash. "Master Shifu!" Jao took a step back and bumped into the post that held the urn and it fell. Both Po and Tigress jumped to catch it. When they did, their hands touched. The static in it made them look up into each other's eyes. They stared for a few seconds before Shifu cleared his throat to stop it. Tigress gently took the rest of the urn and placed on the post.

"Tigress, you can go," Shifu said.

Tigress bowed to her master and the waved bye to Po and Jao. Mostly Po. "Bye, guys." Then she left the hall.

As she left, Po watched with a small smile on his face. But then he came to his senses. 'No! You can't like her,' he thought. 'You know what she did, so snap out of it.'

"So you're the Legendary Dragon Warrior, hm?" Shifu asked when Tigress was gone.

"No," Po said at the exact same time Jao said, "Yes." Po covered his brother's mouth with his hand. "Actually, I'm just a noodle maker an I would really love to go home."

Shifu noticed that the panda looked sort of familiar. And what he just said made him all the more so. Nonetheless, he smiled in delight. "Oh, really? Well, you just go back the way you came and you're on your way."

"Thank you, Master Shifu," Po said, relieved that someone had some sense.

All three of them walked out of the hall and Shifu bid them a farewell. He, then, walked away, out of sight.

Po didn't even take a step down before Tigress came out of nowhere, jumping right in front of him.

"Where are you guys going," she asked.

"We're leaving," Jao said, obviously not happy.

"Leaving?! You can't leave!"

"What," Po said.

"I mean," she added nervously. "You haven't given it a chance." She hoped that would be believable. She really just wanted him to stay so she could pay him back for what happened, even though you couldn't pay back a life.

"That's cause he doesn't like Kung Fu," Jao informed.

"I've noticed."

"I hate it and anything that has to do with it," Po explained, hoping she'd take a hint.

Unfortunately, for him, she didn't. "I can take a guess on why."

"And your guess would be correct."

"Maybe you'd like it if you tried."

"Why should I try? So _I_ can hurt people?!"

"Po, that's not what I-"

"She's right, Po," Jao said. "You won't know unless you try."

"Trust me. I know."

"How?!"

'If only you knew,' he thought but didn't say anything.

"See! You can't even think of an answer! Come on, Po. Please!"

"It'll be fun," Tigress persuaded.

"Please!"

Po would have blurted out what he knew, but there was one tiny problem. He didn't want Jao to find out. Then he looked Jao in the eye to tell him they were going no matter what he said, but it was a mistake. His heart sank. Po used to have pleading eyes like that, and for the same reason too. You just couldn't say no to what someone really loved. "Fine." Both Tigress and Jao jumped up in joy. "I'll stay for a day, and if I don't like it I'm leaving," Po stated.

"Come on. I'll show you guys the Training Hall." Jao walked right by Tigress while Po walked behind. "I want to test your Kung Fu knowledge," she said to Jao.

"Bring it on," he challenged.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold?"

"developed by Master Wuxi in the... Um..."

'Third Dynasty?' Po thought. He wasn't really sure. It had been ten years since he cared about thing like that.

"Third Dynasty," Jao guessed.

"Correct," Tigress confirmed.

Po was actually surprised he remembered such a thing. He was sure he blocked out everything. Well, almost everything. Every year for ten years Tigress would always pop into his mind. On this specific day.

She asked many more questions that Jao got right and Po guessed wrong in his head before they came upon brown doors that opened up to a courtyard. It had all kinds of weapons put up and beautiful trees. There was a staircase that led to the Training Hall.

In the Training Hall, Jao couldn't believe his eyes. The rest of the Furious Five were all training. Right in front of him! Master Crane was balancing on the Jade Tortoise while deflecting arrows. Master Mantis was going as fast as he could through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Master Viper was making her way through the Field of Flames. And Master Monkey was swinging through the Seven Talon Rings.

Po was amazed, but he hid it well. That ended when someone yelled, "What are you doing here?!" The three turned to Shifu.

"She!... Brought me here," Po pointed to Tigress who was on his right side.

Shifu looked around the panda to see his daughter wave at him. 'Great,' he thought bitterly. 'She's taken a liking to him. Now it wont be so easy to get rid of him.' "So you've changed your mind."

"They made me," Po pointed to Tigress and hid brother.

"Who are you," he asked the bunny. He noticed him in the hall earlier.

"I'm Jao, Po's little brother," Jao answered.

The rest of the Five had stopped training to observe their newcomer. They thought it was weird for a panda to have a bunny as a brother. But, then again, Shifu had a tiger for a daughter.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Furious Five," Jao yelled when they all went toward him, next to Tigress. "I have all your action figures!"

"Forgive him, he's a fan," Po explained.

"Well, lets start." Just then the flames from the field went up.

"Wait, now," Po asked.

"Yes, now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior."

Po would have said "Alright" and then leave. He didn't want to be there. But then he saw Jao's and Tigress's pleading eyes. "Fine," he ended up saying.

Shifu walked him to an adversary. "I want you to hit this." Po lightly tapped it with his fist. "Punch it," Shifu said more specifically.

"Use all your might," added Tigress.

"Punch it?! I can't eve take a punch let alone give one!"

"Just do it," Shifu ordered.

Po looked at the thing, hesitantly, and then, with all his might, punched it. It went backwards only to flop back up and hit him, making him fly into the Swinging Clubs. He was balancing on the Spinning Dragons when a club hit is face, on the clear side not the spikey, swinging him into the Jade Tortoise. after a few spins, and a feeling of nausea, Po finally got out only to stumble into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. When he got into the gauntlet, the warriors started spinning, hitting all over his body as he tried to walk forward. "OoooOooOooOo, my tenders," he wheezed when they hit him in that area. He stood there for a second trying to ease the pain. He tried leaning on a Wooden Warrior, which was a big mistake. When he touched it, it restarted the whole cycle. When he was finally out of the gauntlet, he thought he was safe since there was nothing hurting him. But that was before he realized what he was standing on and before he could make a run for it, the Field of Flames went off. It went off two more times before he was able to make it out. He was crawling by then.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright," Tigress asked as he made his way towards them. She would have saved him, but Shifu stopped her before she could take a second step. And she had to obey not only her Master, but her father.

He looked up at her and gave her an "Are you serious?" look. Could she nit see he was obviously in pain?!

Master Shifu put out the tiny flame on Po's head. "We have a lot of work to do," he said. Po let out a huge sigh before he let his head drop to the floor.

Nightfall finally came and the Five were heading to the barracks.

"There's no words," Mantis said.

"No denying that," Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking. The poor guy's just going to get himself killed," Viper explained.

"He is so mighty," Crane emphasized. "The Dragon Warrior... Fell out of the sky on a... Ball of fire."

"When he walks the very ground shakes," Mantis said making everyone laugh. All except Tigress.

She had heard every word and she had had enough. She stopped walking and crossed her arms. The rest noticed and turned around. "Tigress, you ok," Viper asked.

"You know for sure I'm not. I can't believe you guys! You're treating him like you know him and you don't."

"What? And you know him?" Mantis said.

"Of course I do. And I know him well enough to know that you don't even know half of what he's been through. So you shouldn't even be talking."

Mantis, not one to be told off, said, "We thought you'd be the most furious?"

"Why should I be? I'm the one that convinced him to stay."

"You did," the men said in sync.

"Because you worked your whole life for that title," Viper answered.

She glared at them and started talking in a voice that scared them all. "That title is not the reason I worked my tail off. I trained and trained to learn something and I did." She knew now that Shifu would never be proud of her unless she was the Dragon Warrior. But she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be like her brother. "And I can accept it. Bu what I can't accept is you talking about him like that. You should really get to know someone before you act like... This. Like immature children."

"Really. You're saying _we_ act like children?" Monkey asked. Apparently he was asking for a death wish.

Tigress didn't mind him asking. She walked right passed them, not caring if they were in her way.

They all just stood there, no one daring to turn around. Tigress was one of the sweetest people they knew. She was funny, smart, and, as she would say, Awesome. She put a smile on her face everyday, and everyday they wondered what was really under it. They all had seen a peak of it once, sorrow and pain. She had secrets, and they all knew this. They all worried for her and wanted to help her. But how can you help someone who just puts a smile on and says they're fine.

They waited until her footsteps faded to start walking. She needed some time alone.

But while all this was happening, no one ever noticed Po, who heard everything from behind a rock.


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone was asleep in the barracks, Po headed to his room at the end of the hallway. He knew it was hid since he could see toys sticking out of the open door. Or, as Jao would call them, Action Figures.

He tried to get there quietly, but being a panda didn't make it easy. With every step he took, a squeak would happen. He tried walking faster, but that resulted in him tripping and stumbling into the room opposite of his. He heard some rustling and turned to see Tigress barely wake up.

"Po!" She jumped out of bed when she saw him. She looked out the door to see if anyone was awake, then closed it when no one was. "So... How did you like your first day of training?" She asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding me," he asked. "I hated it! It was humiliating! I made a complete fool of myself!"

"No need to yell. I'm right here. Plus you'll wake up the others."

"Sorry. It's just a bad day for me. I was supposed to be somewhere today."

"So was I. But the tournament was today and not showing up wasn't an option. I had to be there even though I didn't want to." She sat down o her bed, the only thing that she loved on this room

"_You_ had somewhere to be today? Really?"

"Of course I had somewhere to be. And I've gone there for the past ten years."

"You go _there_, don't you."

"Yes." She looked down. She just couldn't look him in the eye.

"You know I still blame you, right."

"You made that clear when I talked to you. But why? I tried my best. I wanted exactly what you wanted. Why?"

"Because you played around as if no one needed to be saved. You're a Kung Fu Master, you should focus on your job!" He knew Tigress had the heart of a child, but she needed to grow up.

"I do! How was I supposed to know he was sooo heartless to do such a thing?!"

"You're a Kung Fu Master! Even I know there are people like that in this world!"

"It's my fault isn't it? That you hate Kung Fu?"

"I don't like Kung Fu and I never will! Not as long as he's gone. And we both know he's never coming back."

Tigress grabbed her pillow and shoved her face in it. She said something but it was muffled. Po understood her though.

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you. It's hard, if you can believe me."

More muffling.

"No, I'm not staying! I have a restaurant that will be mine soon and I need to be there. If I leave then you'll be Dragon Warrior."

More muffling.

"Well I don't either! I never wanted to be. All I want is to leave right now."

"Then why don't you?! It's obvious you hate me so why do you stay?! I'm not stopping you." She threw the pillow aside.

"Jao loves this. And most specifically you. I can't explain it, but, somehow, you keep me here. This feeling just tells me to stay. That there's something I need to accomplish here. And it has something to do with you." He had no idea why he was being so open with her, but he decided to stop it now. His heart started beating really fast when she stood up and walked towards him.

"Maybe you feel it for a reason." She said leaning in.

Next thing he knew, he was leaning in too. They were so close that their muzzles almost touched. But then, coming to his senses, Po pulled back. "I need to get some fresh air," he said. Then he walked out of the room.

Tigress stood there feeling like an idiot. She knew he would never feel that way. Not as long as he blamed her. She lied down on her bed and covered her face with her pillow. Then she heard someone walk in. She lifted her pillow to see Jao walk up to her. "what is it, Jao?"

He climbed on her bed. "It's ok." He said. He had heard every word that came out of their mouths. And, if he wasn't mistaken, he was pretty sure they were about to kiss. "He likes you. I know he does. He calls you beautiful all the time.'"

"He says I'm beautiful," she asked with hope.

"Well, he _almost_ does. He usually stops in the middle of the word. But I can tell he likes you. And between you and me, even though he hates Kung Fu, I'm so sure he's your biggest fan"

Tigress smiled. Maybe there was a chance he would forgive her.

"So how do you and Po know each other?"

"If he hasn't told you, I'm not either. There's a reason he didn't tell you."

"Yeah. 'Cause he doesn't trust me for anything," Jao said, disappointed.

Tigress hugged him. "That's not true. Your brother loves you with all his heart."

"I wish I could believe that."

"Well you better start."

Po was at a peach tree looking at the stars. He heard that people become stars when they die. Maybe one was-

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," someone interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Master Oogway.

"I am so sorry," he panicked. "I thought this was just a regular peach tree."

"I understand. You like to be alone when you are upset."

"Upset? I am not upset. What makes you think that?"

"So why are you upset," Oogway asked, ignoring his protest.

Po let out a sigh. "Today is not a good day for me. The day started out normal, like every year on this day. I'm happily cooking noodles, counting the hours until I leave to where I need to be. Then all of a sudden everyone's cheering for me as the Dragon Warrior. And now I'm here, in a place I don't want to be in. The Five don't even want me here. They act as if I'm the worst thing that ever happened. Except for Tigress, that is... No offense to you Master Oogway, but I think you made the wrong choice. I am not the Dragon Warrior. I'm a noodle maker. Which is why need to quit this and go back to making noodles."

"What you say is what your _brain_ wants you to say, not your heart. So what about Master Tigress?"

"What _about_ Master Tigress?"

"What are your feelings towards her?"

"That she's an immature women who needs to grow up and take responsibility for her actions before someone gets seriously hurt... Again."

"Mm, now what does your heart say."

Po stayed quiet. He didn't want to answer that question. The answer would be the exact opposite of what his mind told him.

"Something completely different, am I right?"

Po sighed. "Yes. You're right." Po sat in the floor.

"I sense a great pain in you. You are too concerned of what was and what will be. Mostly of what was, but there is a saying. Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but Today is a gift. That is why it is called the Present. And when you realize this, your heart will too." As he walked away, Oogway lightly hit the tree with his staff and a peach landed in Po's hand.

At Chorh-Gom, Tai-lung was ready. He had the feather placed in the lock and started jabbing at it with his tail until he heard his freedom. That's when the Restraining Tortoise Shell became loose and he broke it into bits. He still had chains on him though.

"Oh no!," the owner said when he heard bells.

"What's happening?!" Zeng asked in a panic. He could hear guards yelling orders and saw that Tai-lung was free.

"Fire Crossbows!" The Head Guard yelled.

"Fire!" Other guards echoed. They started shooting Crossbows at Tai-lung.

Unfortunately for them, Tai-lung was smarter than that. When a Crossbow came at him, he put his chains in the way, making the Crossbow free him.

"Tai-lung is free," Zeng yelled. "I must warn Shifu." He wad about to go when the Head Guard grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere! And neither is he! Bring it up!" He ordered. Then they pulled the elevator up.

They started shooting more crossbows at him, but he deflected every one of them into the wall creating stairs for himself. He headed for the elevator to bring him up.

"He's coming this way!" Zeng screamed.

"He won't get far," the owner assured him. "Archers!"

Then over a hundred archers started shooting. Tai-lung saw the arrows and hid under the elevator.

Some guards saw this and cut the chain to the elevator making it fall to it's death. They celebrated for two seconds before Tai-lung jumped up and did a split kick that knocked them out of the way. He ran up bridge by bridge, defeating anyone that got in his way. When he got up to the top bridge, there was over five hundred guards with their weapons ready. He growled.

"We're dead," Zeng said. "So very, very dead."

The owner just laughed. "Not yet we're not. Now!" Then one of the guards shot an arrow with fire on it at stalactites wrapped in dynamite. Each stalactite fell one by one, destroying the bridge and each one after that. Tai-lung ran towards the guards but the front of the bridge was already broken. He made a jump for it and almost made it, but gravity took it's course before he could. As he fell, he saw one last bundle of dynamite. He started climbing the falling stalactites until he reached the stalactite it was on. He grabbed it and jumped towards the guards.

"Can we run now," Zeng asked when he saw this.

"Yes," the owner squeaked.

Tai-lung threw it and it went off, making all the guards fly out the exit.

Zeng landed on the floor and greedily sucked in the air. Then something picked him up by the neck but not tight enough to choke him. Tai-lung lifted Zeng up to his face. "I'm glad Shifu sent you." He started petting Zeng. "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten. Fly back there and tell them... The real Dragon Warrior is coming home." Then he let Zeng fly away.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning gong rang that day and all the five woke up saying, "Good morning, Master!" Everyone was surprised to see that Tigress was awake on time. She was also carrying the panda's brother in her arms. "Why so early in the morning," he whispered to Tigress.

"Don't ask me," she replied.

Shifu walked up to her knowing this wasn't right. "Tigress, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't they be?" As she said this, her eyes were on something behind him. She wanted to see if Po came back last night after the little incident.

Shifu noticed this and slammed his door open. "Panda! Wake up!" But Po was nowhere in sight. He let out an inaudible chuckle. "He's quit."

This did not go unnoticed by Jao. "He hasn't quit. If he did, I wouldn't be here." Jao explained. "He's probably somewhere in the palace."

"Well, wherever he is, we will be in the Training Hall. Now come students." And they followed, Jao still in Tigress's arms.

"Where do you think he might be?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know. You should know this place like the back of your paw. You make a guess." Jao was so thrilled that he was actually talking to The Master Tigress, but he kept cool.

"If anywhere, my guess would be-" She didn't get to finish her guess since she already knew where he was. Shifu opened the brown doors to reveal Po standing in a Tai chi pose, facing the opposite of them.

Jao jumped out of Tigress's arms and walked towards Po, who still didn't notice their presence. He had a smile on his face, much to Jao's confusion. Shouldn't he be frowning in a place he hated. However, he confronted him. "How do you even know Tai chi?" He asked, startling Po and making him fall to the ground.

"Why?!" Po yelled. Jao should know better than to sneak up in him like that.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've seen Tai chi. And that was Tai chi."

"I was just trying to perfect my balance," Po explained as he got up.

"And that's Tai chi."

"Jao, stop this. I don't know and you can't prove it."

Jao was about to protest when Shifu spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

"I wake up everyday at the crack of dawn and everyone was still asleep, so I decided to do something."

"Tai chi?"

"I don't know Tai chi!" He hated lying, but he never had to until now. Who knew his past would come back to haunt him on the very same day_ it_ happened?

Shifu could tell he was lying, but he didn't push it any farther. "Alright. Let's get started." He snapped his fingers and the five lined up. All except Viper who stood before Po.

"This is awesome!" Jao exclaimed. "You're goingto get your but kicked by Kung Fu Masters!"

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement," Po said sarcastically.

"Are you ready," Viper asked.

"Um... Sur-" Po started, but never finished. Viper already started. She flipped him in hte air then hit his stomach to make him go even higher. She finished by srikinghim down ot the floor. He landedon his head. It all happened so fast that he was still proccesing what just happened.

"I'm sorry brother," she said. "I thought you said you were ready."

"That was _Awesome_!" Jao yelled.

Po glared at him. "That was not 'awesome.' That was painful." Po dismissed the thought that Viper sounded teasingly. He got up and looked at Jao. A look that asked 'Are we done here?' Jao gave him pleading eyes. Po sighed and put his fist in his palm, signaling he was ready for the next exersise.

Shifu snapped his fingers and Monkey came with two staffs. He tossed one to Po. Without warning, Monkey started hitting him with the staff. Po couln't really block any hit, just one, and the fight ended with a hit on Po's head. He looked at Jao and then signaled for the next challenge.

His next challenge was Crane. It didn't last very long for the second Po set foot on the Jade Tortoise, he fell in it.

Shifu snapped his fingers for the next.

Mantis was a blur in his vision. Po could only make out flashes of green here and there. After getting his but handed to him many times, it was finally sunset. And he was exhausted. But because of Joa, he didn't give up. He signaled for the next.

Shifu's eyes twitched. 'Why won't this panda quit,' he thought. He fought almost all of his students and he still would not give up. But Shifu was done with this. "I am going to meditate. You can carry on if you like." He walked away in a bad mood. The others went to do what they wanted. So did Jao. Only Po and Tigress were left in the courtyard.

Tigress walked up to Po, who was still on the floor. "Need a hand." She held out her paw.

"No I-" he tried getting up but his entire body hurt. "Yeah. I need a hand." Tigress grabbed his paw and hoisted him up. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You know you're terrible at this, right?" She recieved silence. "You need to work on your Kung Fu. Try standing like this." She did one of her signature stances. Po tried to do the same, but failed as he almost fell. Tigress realized he his left foot was sticking outward too much. "Bring your left foot in a little bit." He did and he instantly stopped struggling. "See. Balance is what makes good form. Now try kicking." She did a spin kick.

"A spin kick? Are you kidding me?" He couldn't even do a normal kick.

"Just try." He did. And he ended up falling on his but. "Maybe you should try again."

"Or maybe I should stay on the floor so I dont get hurt."

Tigress laughed. "You don't learn by just sitting around. You have to do something."

"I am. I'm sitting on the floor. That's doing something."

"Po. Get up." He still didn't. "I will make you."

"I dare you to," he challenged with a smirk.

"I warned you." Tigress got his paw and, with all her strength, lifted him up. Po was actually lighter than Tigress thought. So, unfortunately for him, when she lifted him, he flew into the air. So did she since she still held his paw. They landed on the other side of the courtyard.

"Your right," Tigress said. "I should have left you sitting."

"No, I dared you to. Remember?"

Tigress stood up and so did Po. "Now I think we have to teach you to land. Want me to throw you in the air?"

"No!"

Tigress laughed. "I'm kidding. Come on, I'll show you some moves."

"I should probably check on Jao-"

"He'll be fine. Nothing can go wrong with Kung Fu. Now stand like this again." Po did so.

"I beg to differ. Things do go wrong in Kung Fu."

"Now do the kick again. What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," he said as he tried a spin kick. He did it perfectly this time. Only he kicked a little too close to Tigress and it her on the face, making her fall to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright," she said, rubbing her cheek. "This isn't even a fifths of what you felt."

After that sentence, Po came to his senses. He couldn't believe he was letting her teach him Kung Fu. Or that he was even learning Kung Fu. It was his dream to learn it. 'Was my dream,' he reminded himself. 'Before that day.'

"Um... What's going on in here?" Crane asked. They both turned to see five pairs of eyes on them.

"Nothing," Tigress said as she got up. Then she walked towards the Training Hall.

"Where are _you_ going?" Po asked.

"To train. I need to um... Clear my mind of things." then she walked in.

Po turned to Jao. "So what happened," Jao asked.

An hour later, Mantis was giving Po acupuncture.

"Ow," Po screamed as Mantis stabbed the wrong part for the fifth time. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel _better_?" He squealed the last word as Mantis put in another needle. Jao was snickering beside Viper.

"Trust me," Mantis said. "It will. It's just not easy finding all the right nerve points under all this..."

"Fat," Po finished.

"Fur. I was going to say fur."

"Sure you were," he muttered.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean, look at me." Po looked over his left shoulder only to hear Mantis on his right say, "I'm over here." Then he put in another needle as Po yelped in pain.

"Maybe you should look at this again," Viper suggested.

Mantis looked and said, "Oh," in realization. "Ok." Then he went back to work.

"That looks painful," Jao said.

Po grew a smirk. "You want to try?"

"No!" Jao yelled before he could even finish the question. Po chuckled. As did Viper.

After a few more yelps, Po said, "I know what Shifu was trying to do back there. He doesn't want me here, I can tell."

It was silent for a few seconds. Viper and Mantis looked at each other, then turned to him and smiled. Jao was a bit nervous. "I know he can seem kind of heartless..." Mantis said as he jabbed in another needle. "But, you know, he wasn't always like that."

"According to legend..." Viper said.

Tigress was walking down the hall to her room, done with training, when she heard, "... there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." It was Viper.

"I doubt it," came Po's voice.

"It's true," said Mantis.

"But that was before..." Viper trailed off.

"Before what," came Jao's voice.

And before anyone could utter a single word, Tigress barged in and said, "Before Tia-lung."

"Uh, yeah," Crane's nervous voice said. "We're not really supposed to talk about him."

"Why not? I do enjoy this story so much," her voice was filled with sarcasm. She glared at Mantis and Viper. "And it will be me," she took a step forward, making the two back up. "And only me who tells the story." Even Jao was a little scared by his idol's behavior. But what Po said next surprised him.

"I know about Tai-lung." Tigress turned to Po, her glare turning into slightly shocked. Then it turned back when he continued. "He was a student. The first ever to master the Thousand scrolls of Kung Fu." Tigress walked towards him, the glare never leaving her face. "And then he turned bad." His last words were a whisper due to the piercing glare from Tigress. "And now he's in jail."

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about Kung Fu," Jao interjected.

"Shut. Up." Po said.

"He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub... And he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu... Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness." 'But he never told me,' she thought. "It was never enough for Tai-lung. He wanted that stupid scroll. The Dragon Scroll. But, I don't know how, Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai-lung laid waste to the valley. For some reason that was the only thinghe could do." 'Idiot.' "He tried to take that stupid scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. Bit how could he? How could he destroy his _precious_ boy?" Her voice leaked with sarcasm. "Trying to do so, he hesitated and Tia-lung broke his own father's left leg. Oogway had to stop him himself, knowing it was too emotional for Shifu. Over the years, Shifu neglected every student he had. Even his own daughter,' she whispered. "Shifu loved Tai-lung like he had never loved anyone before." She remembered all those times she worked so hard for Shifu's approval, but a praise was never in sight. "Or since." She seemed to be off in her own world before she said, "And now he has a chance to make things right. To train the true Dragon Warrior. And Oogway picked you. You better be him." And before a single tear could fall, she rushed out of the room.

It was silent until Po said, "I didn't know that."

"I thought you didn't know anything about Kung Fu," Jao repeated.

"Jao, stop asking questions. You give me a headache."

"But you said-"

"Jao! I'm serious... Stop." He let out a sigh. "Could you get these needles out of me? I have cooking to do."

As all this happened, no one noticed Shifu hiding behind the entrance. He had heard everything. His last thought before he left to the barracks was, 'Oh, Tigress.'


	7. Chapter 7

Shifu was meditating in the Training Hall trying to calm down. These last few days just weren't the best. Tai-lung was destined to escape prison and just in case he did, they picked the Dragon Warrior who was a useless panda that he couldn't get rid of thanks to Tigress. And Tigress. Oh his dear, dear little Tigress had told him how she felt all these years without even knowing he was there. He had caused her so much pain. He should have let her help him when she was younger. That's all she ever wanted to do. Help. And that panda, that very familiar panda is her main priority now. It was not very easy to calm down thanks to an annoying flapping sound that made his ear twitch. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound quiet down!" When it was finally silent again, he went back to meditating. "Inner-" was all he got out before heard a HONK! and an OOF! He rolled his eyes and got up. He turned to see Zeng and his annoyed expression turned to a happy one. "Oh, Zeng. Excellent. I could use some good news right now."

Zeng was hesitant to tell him.

Master Oogway was doing Tai-chi when Shifu ran up to him. "Master! Master!" Shifu yelled getting his Master's attention. "I have... It's," he stuttered. "It's very bad news."

"Ah, Shifu," Oogway said. "There is Just news. There is no good or bad."

"Master, your vision. Your vision was right. Tai-lung has broken out of prison. He's on his way."

Oogway was silent. "That is bad news... If you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him."

"The panda?! Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior. He doesn't know any Kung Fu or anything about it."

"The panda knows more than what he leads others to believe."

"He was never meant to be here!" Shifu carried on. "It was an accident."

"There are no accidents," Oogway said.

"Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice."

"Well, that was no accident either."

"Thrice."

"My old friend, the panda will never fulfill his destiny nor you yours if you do not let go of this illusion."

"What illusion, Master?"

"The illusion that everything goes your way. Cause it won't always be like that."

"Master, this isn't an illusion. If it doesn't go the way I planned it many things can go wrong."

"And if it always goes the way you planned how would your students learn. Tigress did. Because you trained her not to fail. And the day she did, she was in complete turmoil. And ten years later she still is. All because she didn't learn sooner."

"Master, what are you talking about."

"What I'm trying to say is that when you believe, you succeed. And you have only failed so far. It's time you succeed. The panda is not yet ready to share what he knows about this and Tigress can't take it anymore. You need to help them both. You have no idea how much pain they're in."

"I overheard her talking. I've been a monster to her for twenty years."

"That and something else she is not telling you. Although, I thought you'd remember by now."

"Remember what?"

"It is not my place to say. When you remember you will know." Oogway took a step forward. "It's time for the Dagon Warrior to fulfill his destiny."

"But Master, that is not the Dragon Warrior."

"Maybe he is. If you guide him, believe in him, and trust, that in time, he will give you what you need. Not what you want."

"But how? How? I need your help, Master."

"No, you just need to trust and believe. Promise me, Shifu. Promise me you will do so."

"I... I will try." Wind started to blow string enough to make the pink leaves from the Peach Tree flout around.

"Good." Oogway looked at the moving petals. "I'm going to miss this place." Shifu looked at him, confused. "My time has come. You must continue your Journey without me." He handed Shifu his staff. "I will see you soon."

Shifu was confused. "Wha... Wha... What are you...? Wait!" Oogway was at the edge of the Peach Tree Cliff. More petals came as the wind blew harder. "Master! You can't leave me! I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do!"

Oogway turned around as the petals surrounded him. "You must believe." He started to fade as more petals came.

"Master!" Shifu called. "Please! I don't know what to do!" He had never felt so much responsibility put upon him. Petals surrounded Oogway as he kept fading and fading into a white glow. Shifu didn't shed a tear, although his eyes were moist. The petals glowed and blew away into the starlit sky. When they were gone, so was he.

In the kitchen, after Tigress persuading them to give Po a chance, and by persuading I mean telling them that she's ask Shifu to Spar each and every one of them the next training session, The Five asked Po to tell them about his past life. So he told them about the time a bandit came I to his dads noodle shop.

"Yeah, so I'm like You may be the scariest bandit in Hailin Province, but your a lousy tipper." While Po was cooking, Tigress was sitting with her eyes closed, meditating as if nothing happened a few moments ago.

"Really," said Crane, not believing it. "So, how'd you get out of there alive?" Everyone was interested on what he would say next.

"He couldn't touch me."

"I find that hard to believe," Monkey said. Tigress heard this and opened her eyes to glare at him. And he noticed.

"No, I'm serious. Master Oogway and Tigress were two tables down. When he tried to attack me, Tigress was there in an instant. I was so exci-" He stopped his sentence. He could not say anything like that anymore.

Tigress turned to him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. She also knew what he was talking about. "I remember that day," she said with a smile. She had never noticed that she had known Po before the incident. She turned back to the table. "The indestructible Tigress had saved a panda and his father from the Hailin Thief. Once again, The master Tigress had saved the day unscathed." Tigress had told her story with complete enthusiasm.

Po tried hard not to smile as she looked back at him with a huge grin. "The memory is fresh in my head," he said.

"Well, clearly not in mine," Jao said. "Where was I?"

"You weren't there yet. I was only sixteen," Po said as he poured soup into seven bowls balancing on his arm. "Order up," he said as he slid the bowls to each one of them. Jao and Po were staring at them, making them uncomfortable.

"Um... Are you waiting for something," Crane asked.

"Yeah," Jao answered.

"Take a sip," Po urged. When they did, Po and Jao burst out laughing. "Priceless!"

"Never gets old." They high fived each other.

"This is really good," Mantis said.

"It's amazing," Viper added.

"You're a really good cook," said Crane.

Monkey nodded. "What do you think, Tigress?" They all turned to see Tigress taking a sip of her soup.

"It tastes just like I remember it." She had an emotionless expression.

Po's smile faded when she said that.

Crane took another sip before he said, "Ok, we asked you. Now ask any of us anything."

Po's smile returned. He thought this all felt right. As if this was where he was meant to be. He thought for a second then looked back at Crane. "That hat you always where. Where'd you get it?"

Cranes eyes widened. "Um... I got it from a friend." Then he covered his eyes with it.

"Oh, so now she's 'Just a friend'," Mantis joked with a smirk. Then he and Monkey burst out laughing. They were both a bit confused as to why Tigress wasn't since she usually did, but they continued to have fun.

"You guys are so immature," Viper said.

"Yeah right. We all know who really is." He pointed at Tigress, who was in her own world. They noticed she had not touched her soup since the first sip.

Po knew what his next question would be and who it was for. He looked at Tigress. "Tigress." Her head shot up at the sound of her name. "Your turn."

"Um... Ask away." She took another sip of her soup.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tigress started choking on her soup. After a few coughs she was back to normal. "What?"

"I mean, why do you act like a kid? Don't you think you should grow up a bit."

"Excuse me?" Tigress didn't know where he was going with this.

"Maybe you should stop acting like a kid and start acting your own age. Start taking things more seriously." Po heard the others gasp. Monkey and Mantis thought this was fun and went, "Ooh."

Tigress looked a little hurt by the comment. "For... Your information... I do take things seriously. And people happen to think I'm pretty nice when I..." Tigress was trying to find the right words. Po waited patiently. "When I mess around."

"Well, it's not about being nice," Po explained.

"Po what are you doing," Jao whispered. Everything was going fine until Tigress was brought up. He knew Po didn't like her, but she was being so nice to them he thought he would eventually warm up to her. But here he was, starting an argument. 'What is his deal?'

"It's about being serious and getting the job done," Po continued.

"Even though I'm not serious, I do get things done," Tigress yelled.

"Ok! You're obviously hungry," Crane said loudly. When Tigress started yelling, good things would not follow. "Mantis, why don't you get her some more soup." it was a completely stupid request. Tigress's soup was barely even touched.

"I'm not in the mood for food," she growled as she glared at Po, who just glared back. "I'm in the mood to knock some sense into someone!"

"Sense?! I have enough sense to know that you act like an immature little girl!"

"Listen to me, Panda," she growled. She stood up an leaned against the table as far as she could to get closer to Po. "You. Know. Nothing!" She looked behind him and her eyes widened. As did the rest of the five's.

Po noticed this and turned around to see Shifu with a disapproving expression.

"Um... Master, I can explain-" She started but never finished.

"Tai-lung is on his way right now." He said. "And you're all arguing!"

"He's coming," Tigress asked.

"Yes! He's coming!" He turned to Po. "He's coming for the Dragon Scroll! And you are the only one who can stop him!"

"What?!" Po yelled.

"What about Master Oogway," Jao said. "He did it before, he can do it again."

"Oogway cannot!" He then looked solemn. "Not anymore." Everyone noticed he had Oogway's staff. They all could tell what that meant. "Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior."

"Master," Tigress said. "Why don't you let me stop him?"

"No! Tigress! He can hurt you real bad."

"Tai-lung would never hurt me."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything, Tigress!"

"I do know that it will save an idiot's life!"

"That's it." Po stood up an grabbed Jao's hand. "We're leaving."

"You cannot leave," Shifu said stepping in front of them. "It is your destiny to defeat Tai-lung."

"No! It's not! I'm not even supposed to be here!" Jao wriggled free of Po's grip.

"A real warrior never Quits!"

"I'm not a warrior! And the only reason I stayed was because of Jao! And _Her_!" Po pointed towards Tigress.

Tigress's eyes widened for the way he said it in disgust.

"Po!" Jao yelled, for he heard it too. Tigress just sat down and didn't say another word.

Shifu was could now see what was happening. Tigress had taken a liking to him so quickly and Po was always bringing her up. It was always Po and Tigress since the panda got here so he dared to ask the question. "Do you like her?"

"I couldn't care less about her!" There he was, speaking with his mind instead of his heart. He grabbed Jao's hand and stormed out of the kitchen. Shifu went after them.

Not a word came out of Tigress, but tears did. No one knew what to do. It didn't take much to make Tigress cry, but she rarely did. They could all sense that she knew the panda. But how. "Tigress," Viper said. "Can you tell what this is about? So we can help you?"

"No!" She cried even harder. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Trust me, he'll come around," Viper assured. She could tell that Tigress and the panda had something, whether they would admit it or not. "It just takes time."

"I gave him time. Ten years time." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe he still blames me."

"Why do you not want to be Dragon Warrior?!" Shifu asked as he followed.

"Because I'm not! Why don't you just let me leave?! That's what you've wanted all along!"

"Yes, did," he exposed as he stood in their way. "But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine."

"You are not my master. And I fail to see how you can teach Kung Fu to someone who doesn't like it." Po was getting frustrated.

"Why don't you like it?!" Jao asked.

"If I had thrown that box away, you wouldn't either!"

"I knew that box was yours!"

Po mentally slapped himself for letting such a thing slip out. "Jao, you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what?! Wouldn't think it was awesome to have my older brother love Kung Fu?! Wouldn't think that I'd love a moment with my brother?! That I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't understand why I stopped!"

Jao looked Po straight in the eye and said, "Maybe I would if you ever just talked to me." Jao snatched his hand from Po's and ran to the barracks. All he ever wanted was for he and Po to have something in common, to bond over something. But, sadly, Po never gave him that chance.

Po didn't even try to stop him. He just watched Jao leave.

"You know, you shouldn't keep things from those you love," Shifu said. "I was once like you, keeping things to myself. Hiding my problems and all she ever wanted to do was help." Po turned to Shifu. "She always wanted me to tell her what was wrong. But I was only focused on what was wrong with her."

"Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yes. I tried so hard to get her to realize that a warrior doesn't talk about their problems, but she never focused on what I was trying to say. She never focused on anything. She tried so hard to help others that she forgot to help herself. And her disease-"

"Disease?"

"Phenylketonuria." Po gasped. "It's not as bad as it is on others, but she still has it. And the fact that she has dyslexia doesn't make it any easier. She has trouble with everything, mainly focus. And when she can't do something, it makes her feel all the more stupid. And when I started to ignore her, when I started believing I could never fix her, she lost all hope that she would ever be able to help. So she tried harder and harder and now this is her. She still can't read as well as the others and she still doesn't focus right. But she is a good warrior and has done many things to help. But I now remember you. And what happened ten years ago. I don't know what distracted her, but if it hadn't I'm sure she could have saved him, Po. And I'm starting to realize that it kills her inside that she didn't. You shouldn't blame her, you should trust her. Believe that she tried her best to stop him, because she did. She tried her best."

Po now realized why she always acted like a kid. It wasn't because of how her heart worked, but because of how her mind worked. 'She was right,' he thought 'I know nothing.'

"She won't talk to anyone about it, not even me. And I almost forgot about it until you came. I have done many things that affected her, but what mostly gets to her is the many things she couldn't do. And the one thing she tried to do. I should have trusted her from the beginning. That she would be able to help. But this isn't about me. This is about you and Jao. Your brother loves you, Po. You should be able to trust him." After a few moments of silence, he left Po to think.

Po let everything sink in. He looked up at the stars knowing what he had to do and who to trust. And although he trusted Jao, he wouldn't tell him. He couldn't ruin Kung Fu for him. No. But there was someone he needed to trust. Someone he needed to talk to. And he would talk to her tomorrow and apologize.

The five were still in the kitchen, sitting quietly. Tigress had stopped crying but a few sniffles were still there. How could he still blame her? It wasn't her fault she was distracted that day. And she would never tell anyone what had distracted her. They wouldn't understand. She suddenly got up, making everyone jump. She headed for the exit. "Where are you going," Monkey asked.

"I'm going to stop Tai-lung."

"What?!" Crane yelled.

"Stop Tai-lung? Tigress are you sure? You tend to be distracted-"

"I'm not helpless! Just because I am what I am doesn't mean I can't do anything. Tai-lung would never hurt me. He promised. I'm going. So don't try and stop me."

None of them were convinced with that, but she certainly was. And if she went off to fight him alone then she would realize the truth the hard way. And none of them wanted that. "If we can't stop you..." Viper started.

"Then we're coming with you," the boys finished.

"Are you serious?" She was astonished. They were going to help her. It felt nice to have someone help instead of helping someone. It did feel good to help someone, but this made her feel special. They all nodded to her question. "Alright," she said with a huge smile. "Let's go."

The smile never left her face as she and her comrades left to go stop her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Shifu was at the Peach Tree grieving for his master's loss early that morning when he started to hear noises. Thinking his students were training, he went to the Training Hall. Surprisingly, it was empty. He followed the noises to the Hall of Warriors. Inside, Po was chasing his little brother around. He was holding a dagger and Shifu guessed that was why Po was chasing him.

"Put that back," Po yelled. He was not happy. He was supposed to be in the kitchen making special soup for Tigress so she could forgive him and his foolishness. But instead, he was stuck in the Hall of Warriors making sure Jao didn't brake anything.

Jao ran faster. "I'm sorry, did I hear something!" He snapped. He was in bad mood since last night. He then saw Master Shifu in front of him and immediately stopped.

He thought he was going to be in trouble until Shifu said, "Good morning, Jao. I see you've taken interest in the artifacts." He held out his hand and Jao gave him the dagger. Shifu then thought of a great plan. He tossed the dagger to Po, who had caught it before it hit him. "Panda, what is that?"

"It's a dagger," Po replied simply.

"Panda, you cannot fool me. You and I both know that you know exactly what that is. So what is it?"

Po sighed. He looked at it for a few seconds, then said, "Is it The Dagger of Deng Wa?"

"Hm. Seems like you still remember what you used to know."

Po was a little surprised that he got the question right. Even though he could accept the Dragon Warrior title, he could not accept this. "No, no, no. Me remembering that was just an accident. A little coincident."

"There are no accidents." He tool the dagger from Po and placed it on it's stool. "Both of you, come with me," he ordered, heading towards the exit.

Po was about to object since he had something he needed to do, but something told him tis would help him. So he and Jao followed.

After gathering some supplies, they hiked up the mountains that surrounded the Jade Palace, with only Shifu knowing the way to their destination.

They arrived before a pool a few hours later. "Cool, we get to go swimming," Jao asked, excited.

"Young Jao, we do not go swimming in the Pool of Sacred Tears," Shifu explained.

Jao gasped. "This is the?..." Jao smiled brightly.

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of Kung Fu."

Jao's heart skipped a beat and Po's jaw dropped. The pool had a rock a little farther from the center and on the land there was a rock balancing on another rock. Shifu jumped on to that one.

"This might be hard for you after all those years you said you hated it, but you need to learn Kung Fu."

Po sighed. "Ok."

"The past is the past. And you need to live past that. I cannot undo what has been done. But if it had went differently, I'm sure this would have turned out differently too. But it didn't. And you need to let that go for the sake of many people. Therefore, I am your master."

Po let a tear fall. "O-ok," he cracked. Jao still had no idea what they were talking.

"And I think you are a promising student." This brought a smile to Po's face.

Shifu jumped off and lead them to a clear field. They sat in a triangle and crossed their legs just like Shifu. "When you focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate, when you Believe, you can achieve your greatest goals." Po nodded, understanding. "But with you, your focus is not on Kung Fu, but on something else." He gestured towards Jao, who's eyes widened as he did so. "And that is how I m going to train you."

"Wait, what?"

"Let us begin," he said, getting up. He looked through the supplies and pulled out a watermelon. Then he placed it behind Po.

"Wha- what's with the watermelon?"

"This will represent Jao until you are ready."

Jao looked at the watermelon that was the exact same size as he was. "I am not that small," he stated.

"Ready for what," Po asked.

"To protect him," Shifu replied. Po caught the staff that was tossed to him. "I want you to block me for as long as you can. Don't let me destroy the watermelon."

"Wait, wha-"

"Now!"

Not even a second later, Po heard a smashing sound from behind him. He turned to see Shifu standing next to a smashed watermelon and holding a wet staff.

Jao stared at the watermelon with wide eyes. "You let me Die!" He yelled at Po.

"He was so fast," Po told himself. "I don't know what to do."

"Surly you know at least one move from your learning experience."

"Not even one," Po said. "I was just a fan."

Jao let himself fall to the floor. Po looked at him confused. He turned to Po and said, "Still getting used to this." Po understood what he meant.

"Alright, we'll start with the basics."

So Shifu taught him the basics, the easiest part of Kung Fu. He taught him a few stances to keep balance. Different punches and kicks and how to put power in them. How to dodge and block an attack. He trained him until sunset, where they tried again.

Shifu took out a glass bowl and placed it behind Po. Then he tossed him a staff. "Lets do this again. I want to see what you have learned so far."

Po got in a stance and whispered "Now," the exact same time that Shifu yelled it. Shifu was fast, but Po thought quickly. Instead of focusing on Shifu, he focused on the bowl. So when he saw the staff coming at it, he blocked it. When he saw a kick coming towards it, he moved it aside. But Po did not expect a punch to his face. Then he heard glass shatter and knew that he had failed.

"Know that the enemy will strike you too, not just it's target," Shifu clarified. "Lets go again."

So they did it again and again, adding something new after every failed attempt. They kept on trying...

"Kick high when you need to," Shifu advised.

... and trying...

"An enemy will use anything to distract you."

... and trying...

"Hesitation will only lead to defeat. Go with you instincts."

... all night long. They had trained until morning, nonstop. Jao fell asleep around midnight and was still sleeping.

Po was exhausted by the time the sun came out. He was exhausted way earlier, but Shifu didn't give any breaks. He looked over at Jao who, to his irritation, was sleeping peacefully under the shade of a tree. He had failed twelve times to save him. Well, his dummy. And this was his thirteenth time.

"Be aware of your surroundings," Shifu instructed. Po had lost his focus. "This is a follow up of my previous comment that an enemy will use anything to distract you. Do not put all your concentration on Jao, you need to protect yourself too."

"Alright... I think I got it," he said in-between breaths.

Shifu chuckled. "Good. Because this time, we will be using Jao."

Jao, who had barely woken up and heard his name, said, "What?"

"Lets start." Shifu turned to the still a bit drowsy bunny. "Jao, would you come here please." Jao walked to Shifu. He explained the entire plan to both of them which made Jao wide awake.

"Awesome! I am so looking forward to this."

"Well, I'm not. Master Shifu, are you sure about this? How do you know if I'm ready or not?"

"I don't. You do." Po looked annoyed. He sounded just like his dad.

"But-"

"No 'Buts'. Now go to your places." And they all did so. Jao stood behind Po, who was doing a Kung Fu stance. He was waiting for Master Shifu, who was lengths away but still in front of him, to make a move. Shifu was waiting for the right time to do so. With a staff in hand, Shifu jumped as high as he could and aimed straight towards Jao. When he was about to hit him, Po blocked it with his arm. Shifu went for another try, but Po kicked the staff out of his hand. It landed on top of a tree. Shifu jumped back to create a distance between them. The staff fell right in front of Po, who caught it at an arm's length away. Shifu started throwing rocks at him and Po spun the staff like an expert. The rocks ricocheted towards Shifu and he dodged every single one with ease. Po ran towards Shifu with the staff. Jao had to stay put as part of the plan. Po took a strike at him and he blocked it with his hand. He struck again and Shifu dodged it by doing a back flip. Po ditched the staff and started throwing some punches. He landed one or two and Shifu either dodged the rest. Shifu jumped on a tree and grabbed the lowest branch. It all happened so fast that Po stood there as the branch came towards him. Then, coming to his senses, he moved out of the way. As that happened, Shifu went to go get Jao. Po has noticed this soon enough. Shifu tried one last jump towards Jao, but ended up on the floor. Po had grabbed his tail bringing him down. He planted Shifu on the ground and held him there. Shifu struggled to get free, but did not prevail. He knew, that for the first time in eighteen years, he had been defeated. He thought only Tigress was capable of beating him.

Po had held him there for a few more seconds, not believing he had won. Then he felt that Shifu had stopped struggling and slowly let go. Shifu got up, dusted himself off, and turned to Po.

Jao understood what had happened. He ran to Po and jumped into his arms. Po didn't let go. Ten years ago, he had sworn to protect Jao forever. He had tried to protect him by forgetting about Kung Fu and focusing on noodles, that way he wouldn't get hurt. But now he was surrounded by Kung Fu. And Po had learned it. So now he could truly protect the one he holds most dear.

He thought how ironic it was that all of Jao's life he had tried to protect him from Kung Fu, now he was going to protect him _with_ Kung Fu.

Master Shifu smiled at this act of affection. He realized what he had done to a certain someone and how much he had changed her. How he alone had made her into something she wasn't and into someone who didn't believe. He had a lot to say when he saw her again.

Po put Jao down and turned to Master Shifu. "You have been trained," Shifu said.

Po put a fist in his hand and bowed. "Master."

In happy silence, they packed up everything and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take long for the Five to make it to the Thread of Hope from the time they left. They had gotten there by mid afternoon. The sun was already setting making the fog look greyer and the cliff look deeper. At the other end of the bridge, they all saw Tai-lung. Tai-lung looked into Tigress's eyes and felt a bit of sadness. There she was, all grown up. And he wasn't by her side to see it.

Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, remembering that he wasn't here to make up with his little sister, but to take what was rightfully his.

Both he and Tigress ran to the middle of the bridge and stood there for a few seconds. "Where's the Dragon Warrior," Tai-lung asked.

"You don't have to do this, Tai-lung. You don't have to fight me or any of us." Tigress gestured to the others. "You can come back if you just forget about that silly title. We can be a family again."

"Why? Did you get the title?"

"Well, no. But-"

"No need to explain. I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you are," he yelled so the others could hear him. "I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire. That he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"Po?" Said Monkey.

Tai-lung heard this and smiled. "So that is his name?" He took a step forward. "Po," he tested it in his mouth. "Finally, a worthy opponent. Tell me, Mei mei, on a scale of one to ten, how powerful is this Po?"

Tigress knew where this was going and, without realizing it, she got into a stance. "Eleven," she lied. Po didn't know a thing about Kung Fu, or that was what he lead people to believe. Tigress knew that he was hiding something from the one's he loved and no matter how hard she tried to help, he denied her. And even though he was a total _Jerk_ last night, she felt the need to protect him.

"You always did have a sense of humor," he growled. Then he attacked. He only did a series of punches and kicks so he didn't hurt her, but he was also trying to get around her.

Tigress had other ideas. No matter where he went, she would always block his path. She was not going to let him through. Instead, she talked to him. "Tia-lung listen to me," she said doing a slide kick. "You don't have to do this. You can be who you used to be and everyone will accept you again." Tai-lung kicked her in the chest, sending her back a few paces as he walked forward. Even though Tigress was using more power, she was still losing. They were almost at the other side of the bridge by now.

"I don't want to be accepted. I want that scroll!" He then tried punching her but she caught his fist with her feet. Then, holding on to the railings, she swung him back to where they started.

Crane started helping by the time Tai-lung kicked Tigress in the face multiple times. As did Viper.

Tai-lung gave Tigress one last kick, making her fall off the bridge. "Tigress!" He yelled. He was going to jump after her when Viper started whipping him in the face.

Crane swooped down and caught her. Then brought her back up to the bridge.

Viper, using herself as a rope, tied herself around Tai-lung's neck and wrist, making him hit himself. When he finally got free, he grabbed her neck. "Monkey," she called. Monkey came and kicked him in the face, making Tai-lung let her go and sending backwards.

Tigress landed in front of him with ease. "You don't have to do this. Please, Tai-lung. Come back to me."

"Why do you keep on talking? I won't listen to you!"

"You once did," she said getting in a stance.

Tai-lung was furious. "You don't understand," he said. "You'll never understand what it feels like. The things you would do just to be better!"

Tigress was confused. Did he forget about her disease. She was always trying to become better than what she was now. "But I do understand."

"No you don't! And you never will!"

"Gaaaaah," Tigress yelled in pain as she crouched down. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Tai-lung, who had his hand up and claws unsheathed. Tigress was holding her ribs as blood trickled down her paw. She lifted it to see that her vest was ripped, showing five long, deep cuts that were bleeding fast. She looked into Tai-lungs eyes and saw regret. But it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Tai-lung couldn't believe what he had done. He had hurt his sister, something he promised he would never do the day they met. But, then again, he hurt her heart the day he left for Chorh-Gom. He couldn't take it back now.

"You promised," she said as she looked at her new scars. Then she stood up and walked eight steps back onto the trail. So did the other's. "Cut it," she said as her voice cracked.

"What," said Mantis.

"Cut it!"

And before Tai-lung could even make a move, he was falling.

Tigress watched as her brother fell to his death. This was all she could do. She realized that her brother was not going to change. Maybe people never changed. "Lets go." They were about to leave when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She saw that the rope to the bridge was moving. Next thing she knew, the rope flew up but there was nothing on it. Then they all heard a _Thump_ from behind. They all turned to see Tai-lung.

"Shifu taught you well," he said. Then he nerve attacked Monkey. "But he didn't teach you everything." Then he paralyzed everyone else. He told Crane that his would last an hour so he could fly the others back home. The last was Tigress. She stood there with no trace of emotion on her face. "This is who I am now. I hope you can accept it."

She didn't even look at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Then he nerve attacked her.

Po, Jao, and Shifu finally made it to the Jade Palace.

"You should have seen yourself," Jao yelled. "You were so Awesome! Master Shifu, you think you could teach me Kung Fu?"

"I just might, young Jao. I just might." Then he heard flapping noises and turned to see Crane flying the rest of his students towards him. Crane dropped them, exhausted. "Where were you?!" Then he saw that his students weren't moving.

"Oh my gods, are they dead?!" Yelled Jao. "No, they're breathing," he answered his own question. "Are they sleeping? No, their eyes are open."

Shifu freed Tigress first. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought we could stop him." She tried getting up, but her hand immediately went to her ribs. Shifu moved her hand out of the way and saw the scars.

"He could have killed you."

"Well... I know that now," she said, her voice cracking. Shifu hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alive, my Daughter," he said into her ear.

"Thank you, Baba."

Shifu turned to Po. "Take her to the palace infirmary and treat her, please." Tigress turned to Po, barely realizing he was there.

"Yes, Master," he said.

'So he did stay,' thought Tigress as Po held out his hand. She looked up at him as the sun decided to shine behind him and give him a golden glow. It was as if an angel was holding out his hand to her and she took it. "Thank you," she said when she stood.

"Can I go with them," Jao asked as they walked away.

"Actually, Jao, I need your assistance here." Shifu gestured towards the rest of the Five. Jao happily accepted.

In the infirmary, it was quiet. Po was getting the supplies he needed to for her wound. Luckily Jao was always getting himself into messes or else he wouldn't be able to do this. He was also trying to figure out how to apologize. He turned to see where her wound was and saw it through a hole in her vest. Here came the awkward part. "I need you to um..." He pointed at her vest.

"Oh," she said in realization. She unchained her vest and set it aside. Po was happy to see that she had strappings on. He went to her with a wet rag and started cleaning the blood off.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why should you be sorry? You're not the one who couldn't-"

"But I'm the one who jumped to conclusions. The one who didn't listen to your side of the story."

"No one listens to me because no one understands what I am."

He looked her in the eye. "I know about the disease."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I judged before I knew. It's just-"

"It's alright, Po. I know. And you had a right to treat me in such a way. A girl like me shouldn't be a warrior."

Po stood up and grabbed the salve. Then he started placing it on her scars. It stung. "I'm sorry, but this helps you." He put a little more. "And you deserve to be a warrior. Shifu told me what you did and how you are. And I'm surprised that a _girl like you can _speak so thoroughly." He gave her a smile.

"Well, I... Practiced."

Po looked at he scars and said, "So you actually went after him yourself?"

"Well, he is my brother. I was so convinced he wouldn't hurt me and I realize now that I am wrong." She also looked at he scars. "He was an amazing brother. Always gave me everything I asked for without question and he helped me with my disease and..." She sighed. "But he was always so interested in Kung Fu that he didn't appreciate the little things."

Po was done treating her and put the salve away. When he was done he walked back to her. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can sta- Ah!" She tried standing but the wound stung more than ever with the salve on. But before she fell to her knees in pain, Po caught her.

"It's alright. I'll just hold on to you."

"I can't believe he did this to me. I cant believe I lost my brother." She looked down at he floor.

"It's alright. Trust me. I know how that feels."

Tigress's head shot up and she looked him in the eye. "I am so sorry, Po." Then she hugged him.

Po didn't realize what was happening until seconds later when he put his arms around her. "It's alright," he assured. "I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was on their way to the infirmary, Shifu trailing behind. Jao was having the best time talking to Crane. "You were so amazing at the Battle of Weeping River! Out numbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop! You were so awesome."

Crane was enjoying this. It's not everyday you get continuous compliments on how amazing you are. But that's not what Crane wanted to talk about. "Why does your brother hate Kung Fu," he asked out of nowhere.

Jao immediately stopped babbling. "I honestly don't know. I just found out the other day that he used to love it." Crane's eyes widened. "But I don't know why he hates it."

"Do you have clues about it," asked Viper who was listening in.

"No. But on one specific day he disappears and doesn't come back until dark. It happens every year."

"On what day," Monkey asked. He had been listening in. Actually, they all had.

"July eighteenth."

All of their eyes widened. "That's the exact day that Tigress disappears," Viper said.

"You think they used to know each other," asked Monkey.

"Oh, they did. And they wont tell me how. But it probably explains why he hates her."

"He doesn't look like he hates her," whispered Mantis.

They were all confused until they saw what Mantis saw.

Shifu, who was all the way in the back, was in his own world when he saw that everyone was huddled up at the door. They were all whispering, but he could hear every word.

"I can't believe it," came Viper's voice.

"This is awesome." That was obviously Jao.

"I'll make sure they never live this down," whispered mantis and Monkey.

"This is weird." That was Crane.

Feeling the need to be like everyone else, Shifu whispered, "What is going on," as he made his way to the front. When he could see the room, he saw that Tigress was hugging Po. Without her vest on! Shifu immediately covered his eyes. When he did, the rest of the guys realized they were staring and covered their eyes too. "Tigress, would you please cover yourself?"

Po and Tigress broke their hug in shock. She looked down and saw that she was only in her strappings. She and Po were shocked for a few seconds. Po as blushing furiously and his jade eyes were as big as dinner plates. Then they hurriedly found something to cover her. Po found a blanket and wrapped it around her. She gladly accepted it.

"Is it safe," Mantis asked.

"Yes," Viper answered since she was the only one who could see.

Shifu, as well as the others, uncovered his eyes, though he still wasn't looking at Tigress. "Could you go put on a vest. I have something to discuss with you all."

"Yes, Baba," Tigress obeyed.

As she was making her way out, Viper whispered to her, "Told you he'd come around." Tigress blushed making her face look darker.

"From what I can see," Shifu said when Tigress came back. "Tai-lung has become stronger."

"Stronger," Po squeaked.

"He could have killed you all..."

"Then why didn't he," Mantis asked.

"To scare us," Shifu said shortly. "To strike fear into our hearts, but it wont work."

"I'm pretty scared," Po said.

"Don't be."

"Don't be? He just defeated The Furious Five! How is the "Dragon Warrior" going to defeat him if that is me?"

"You will defeat him!"

"How?"

"Because you will have the one thing he doesn't."

Tigress was in her own world when she heard this. Her head shot up.

"Follow me," Shifu said. Tigress didn't follow. She lead the way. She lead them out of the infirmary, past dozens of steps, and into the Hall of Warriors. Even though Shifu never said, she knew what he was hinting at. She stood right before the reflecting pool. She looked in to it and the saw a reflection of what Po would have. She stepped aside with the others to clear Shifu's path.

Shifu walked up to the Reflecting Pool with Oogway's staff. He started doing movements with it, creating gusts of wind that made the petals in the pool rise. He made them go higher and higher until one landed on one side of the Dragon Scroll. It made it unbalanced, so the scroll tipped over and fell towards the water. Before it hit the water, Shifu caught it with the staff. The weight of the scroll bulged it down a bit, hitting the water and creating a single ripple. Shifu pulled it to him and gave it to Po.

"What happens when I read it," Po asked.

"I don't know. But legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's heart beat from miles away and see light in the darkest cave."

Tigress watched form two feet away. She thought it was weird seeing someone else get the Dragon Scroll when she first thought it would be Tai-lung.

Po looked at the case, not sure if he should open it. But, with confidence, he took the cap off and took out the scroll.

Tigress though that this was right. That Po deserved this. She knew that, the first minute she laid eyes on him, he was something special. So, with a smile on her face, she watched as he opened the scroll. She wondered what it said. What amazing secrets there were. What words gave the secret to limitless power, the secrets that could make awesomeness look like boring, that could make bodacity seem like- "Blank," she heard Po say.

"What," she yelled the same time Shifu did.

"I'm serious. Look." He tried to show him, but Shifu looked away.

"No! I am forbidden to look upon-" he started. Then, forgetting his better nature, he snatched the scroll out of Po's hand and saw for himself nothing but a golden reflection. "I don't... I don't understand."

Tigress burst out crying. "He went crazy for a blank scroll!" She wailed.

Po felt sympathy for her. Also for himself. "I understand."

Shifu looked at him. "You do?"

"I knew I wasn't the Dragon Warrior. I can't see the scroll because I'm not! That's why it's blank."

"Oogway chose you."

"Oogway made a mistake! I wasn't meant to be here. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior."

Everyone was silent.

"Then who will stop Tai-lung," Crane said. "He'll destroy everything and everyone."

"No," Shifu said sternly. "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers. Tigress you are in charge."

"ME?! But the last time I was in charge-"

"Was ten years ago," Shifu interrupted. He handed Po the scroll. "It's time to move on. Am I clear?" She nodded. "I will fight him," Shifu explained.

"What?!"

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape."

"But, Baba. He's going to kill you. He's not afraid to do such a thing! I know this!"

"Then I will have finally paid for my mistake." He sighed. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master." They all bowed to one another. Even Jao joined in. "Tigress I want you to have this." Shifu took off a necklace that was hidden under his neckline. It was a piece of brown string with a ruby heart tied to it.

"You kept it? After all these years, you actually kept it?"

"You're my daughter, Tigress. I kept everything you've ever made for me. But this is all I can give you right now."

Tigress kneeled down and hugged him. "I love you, Baba."

He hugged her back. "Sacrificing myself might make me honorable. But the greatest gift in honor, is having you for a daughter."

Tigress started to cry as he pushed her away. Shifu then turned around so he wouldn't see his heartbroken daughter leave. He, too, felt like crying. Po grabbed Tigress by the shoulders and walked her away.

Tigress cried all the way down, her eyes never leaving the necklace she held I her hand. Po had held on to her shoulder all the way down. When they were down, Tigress closed her eyes and wiped off any tears that might be left. She put the necklace on and when she opened her eyes, they were dry and determined. Then she rolled Po's hand off her shoulder. "We've got to get them out safely." She saw that the village was already in a panic and packing.

Just then, a piglet came up to Monkey, crying. He picked her up and said, "Come, little one. Lets find your Mama." Then he rushed off.

Tigress turned to Viper. "Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north." She took the lantern that Po held in his hand and gave it to Crane. "Crane, light the way." She looked forward and took a deep breath. "Come on," she said to Po and Jao. "Lets go find your father." Po had never seen Tigress so mature before. And he could honestly say he was mildly attracted to it.

It was about an hour before they made it to the noodle shop. Po and Jao walked in hesitantly as Tigress waited at the entrance.

"Hi, Dad," the brothers said in sync.

Mr. Ping was shocked to hear his sons' voice. "My boys," he said as he hugged them. "It's good to have you back."

The Tigress walked in in the shyest way possible. "Hello, Mr. Ping," she said. She expected a shout or a yell to remind her of that day, but, instead, she got a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Master Tigress." Then he let go of her. "I haven't seen you personally in ten years."

"About that day, I am so so-"

"No need to apologize," he interrupted. "Things happen for a reason." Mr. Ping went back to a cart loaded with supplies and tried to hauling it until Tigress took the handle.

"I got it, Mr. Ping."

"Thank you dearie." Then she hauled it out of the restaurant.

As Po walked along, his father went on about something with diced vegetables. Po stopped walking, disappointed with himself. It took a few seconds for his dad and brother to notice. They both walked back to him. "Po," Mr. Ping said. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just wasn't meant to be." Po sighed and stayed quiet. "Po. Your real destiny still awaits. We are noodle folk. Broth runs deep through our veins."

"Dad, noodles aren't my destiny. I thought they were, but they're not," Po explained. "This was my dream before the incident. Before Crying and Sadness and Sorrow. I loved King Fu. And it came back to me for a reason. And I have failed on the second chance."

"Po. I think it's time I told you something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Ok," Po said hiding his excitement.

"Jao, cover your ears."

"What?! But I want to hear this too," he claimed.

"Cover your ears or you're grounded for a month." Jao immediately covered his ears. Mr. Ping turned to Po. "The secret ingredient to my Secret Ingredient Soup."

"Oh," Po said loudly. Then he leaned in. He wanted to hear this.

"The Secret Ingredient is..." He looked to see if anyone was listening. "Nothing."

"What?"

"You heard me. Nothing. There is no secret ingredient."

"You mean it's just plain soup?" He nodded. "You don't add some sort of spice or special sauce or something?"

"Don't have to. To make something special you just have to believe it's special."

Po barely realized something and took out the Dragon Scroll. Jao uncovered his ears. Po looked at the blank scroll and realized that it wasn't blank. For the first time, he saw himself. Not that mask he had on for ten years, but himself. His fun, sweet, Kung Fu loving self. "There is no secret ingredient," he said aloud. He looked back at the palace. "I'm going back."

"What?!" Yelled Jao. "Are you crazy. Did you see what he did to Tigress?"

"Speaking of Tigress," Po said as he backed away. "Don't tell her."

"That's asking a lot!"

"Jao!"

"You know I can't keep secrets!"

"Just try to keep this one," he yelled as he ran towards the palace.

"I'll try," Jao said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**So**,** so sorry that I haven't updated this story. As I said, I'm busy with other fanfictions. I know I should focus on one story but that's hard for a girl with an imagination bigger than space. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Shifu stood there as the valley fled for their lives. In the blink of an eye, Tai-lung appeared before him.

"I have come home, Master," he said.

"This is no longer your home and I am no longer your master," Shifu replied.

"Oh, yes. You have a new favorite," he said in disgust. "So where is this Po?" He chuckled. "Did I scare him off?"

"This battle is between you and me."

"So that's how it's going to be?"

"That is how it must be." Shifu got into a Kung Fu stance. Tai-lung leaped into the air and came down, ready to hit Shifu with his heel. But he mad moved out of the way and he had hit concrete instead. He then pulled at a big chunk of it and threw it at Shifu.

Shifu hit it with the tip of his hand and it broke into pieces only to reveal Tai-lung coming at him. Tai-lung punched him into the Hall of Warriors. Shifu landed on his feet halfway across the hall.

"I rotted in jail for twenty years because of your weakness," he yelled as he walked towards him.

"Obeying your master is not Weakness," Shifu told him.

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior, you always knew. But, when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?! Nothing!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That is not my fault!"

"Not your fault?! Who filled my head with dreams?!" He asked as he kicked Master Flying Rhino's Armor at him. "Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" He threw a shield at him. "Who denied me my destiny?!" He threw a rack of weapons at him and Shifu deflected or dodged each one. Tai-lung kicked a sword at him and Shifu ricocheted it to the ground.

"It was never my decision to make," he explained.

Tai-lung growled and went to go grab something to throw. He came across a staff he knew all too well. He picked up Oogway's staff with a smirk. Then he directioned it towards Shifu. "It is now."

Shifu got angry and started attacking. He threw a few kicks and so did Tai-lung. Somehow, Shifu ended up with the staff around his neck.

"Give me the scroll," Tai-lung demanded. He put more pressure into the staff.

"I would rather die," Shifu said.

Tai-lung growled and put even more pressure on the staff until it gave in and broke in two. Tai-lung threw it aside afterwards. It landed a few lengths away from Shifu and he stared at it as pink petals flew by. Tai-lung took advantage of this distraction and kicked him in the face. He drove him into a wall and Shifu pushed back. Both landed on their feet. Shifu leaped form column to column, Tai-lung not far behind. Shifu leaped to the ceiling and Tai-lung punched him making him go through it. They landed a few punches and kicks on each other until gravity took it's course. Shifu grabbed Tai-lung and put him in front, making sure _he_ hit the roof. Tai-lung was thinking the same thing. The only difference is that Tai-lung actually fulfilled it. When they were still in mid air, Tai-lung kicked him into a wall. He himself slid down a column with his claws, creating blue fire. He ran through it and his hands caught on fire. Apparently he didn't feel it. He started striking at Shifu.

"All I ever did, I did to make you proud! Tell me how proud you are, Shifu!"

Shifu was actually struggling to block his hits now.

"Tell me!" Tai-lung yelled. "Tell me!" He did a double palm strike causing Shifu to roll all the way to the steps of the reflecting pool and leaving him exhausted. Tai-lung put out the flames in his hands.

"I have... I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been... Proud of you," he said in between breaths. "And it was my pride... That blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming... What I... Was turning you into. I'm... I'm sorry."

Tai-lung's glare was gone for one second before he remembered what he was here for. He growled and grabbed Shifu by the neck. "I don't want your apology. I want my scroll!" He lifted Shifu up to the direction of the ceiling. To be more precise, to the direction of the dragon. He looked at it and realized that the scroll was not in it's mouth. "What?! Where is it?!" He slammed Shifu into the ground.

"The Dragon Warrior has taken the scroll hallway across China by now," Shifu croaked. "You'll never see that scroll, Tai-lung." The leopard unsheathed his claws. "Never. Never." Shifu finished as Tai-lung added more pressure to his neck.

"Hey," someone yelled before Tai-lung could do anything else to Shifu. Tai-lung turned to see a panda that seemed out of breath.

"Stairs," the panda we all know as Po explained. "So many stairs," he wheezed.

"Who are you," Tai-lung asked.

"Buddy, I'm the Dragon Warrior." Po finally caught his breath.

Tai-lung looked him up and down. "You?" He chuckled. Then he threw Shifu to the floor. "Him? He's a panda. You're a panda. What are you going to do, Big Guy? Sit on me?" He laughed.

"Don't tempt me," he said. "No. I'm going to use this," he held up the Dragon Scroll. "You want it? Come and get it."

Tai-lung punched him in the face making him fly backwards and he caught the scroll. "Finally," he said before Po bounced back making him fly backwards. Po caught the scroll. Then he got into a Kung Fu stance and the battle began.

Miles away, on the outskirts of the valley, Tigress was having trouble focusing. She was sure she had seen Po when they left. But now she couldn't. Then Jao came up to her.

"Hey, Tigress."

"Jao, where's Po?" She asked, forgetting to say Hi back. She sounded like a five year old asking where babies come from.

Jao didn't say anything.

"Jao," she said more seriously. "Where is Po?"

Jao was having trouble keeping it in. Tigress gave him piercing eyes. He could not hold it in any longer. "He went back to fight Tai-lug by himself," he blurted.

"What?!"

"Please don't tell him I told you!"

"That idiot," she exclaimed. Then she headed the opposite direction of which the valley was going.

"Where are you going?!" Jao called.

"To save an idiot's life," was her reply.

In the valley, after a fight for the Dragon Scroll, Tai-lung stood victorious. Po was on the ground, exhausted, holding his hand out as if the scroll would just roll to him. Tai-lung picked it up. "Finally! Oh, yes." He opened the case and pulled out the scroll. "The Power of the Dragon Scroll is Mine!" He yelled as he opened the scroll. He couldn't believe what he had laid his eyes on. "It's nothing!"

Po got up, grunting, as he said, "It's ok. I didn't get it the first time either."

Tai-lung rechecked the scroll to see if he missed anything. "What," he wheezed.

"There is no secret ingredient," Po explained. Tai-lung threw the scroll on the floor, furious. "It's just you." Po looked down to see his reflection. His _golden_ reflection. And he smiled.

Tai-lung, furious, tried to nerve attack Po. Po fell to the ground, laughing, much to his confusion. He tried again, getting the same result as the panda begged him to stop. The panda stood up, still laughing, when the leopard hit him in the stomach and caused his reflexes to take action. Po, unbidden, punched Tai-lung into what he knew was the entrance to his fathers noodle shop. He was so amazed at his strength that he didn't care. Tai-lung came at him and started throwing some punches and kicks. With a newly found confidence, Po blocked and dodged each and every one of them. At one point he stepped on Tai-lung's foot really hard. Tai-lung grunted in pain. He started kicking Po as he came forward but the panda kept blocking them. Tai-lung tried doing a spin kick on him, but Po caught his foot and flipped him over. He did a flip, jumped on him, and grabbed his tail. Po pulled his tail bringing Tai-lung forward and he head budded him. Then Po kicked him away while he still had a firm grip of his tail. He was using his tail for everything. To trip him, to tie him up, to pull him anywhere he wanted. At one point, Po mislead him and Tai-lung ended up biting his own tail making a small Meow noise. It was kind of cute. Po bounced Tai-lung away from him, making him crash into a wall. He cringed at the sight. Tai-lung charged at him full of rage. The next thing he knew, he was high up in the air. Po looked up at the sky, wondering where the leopard went. Then he saw him coming and took two steps back. Tai-lung made a leopard shape crater in the ground.

"You..." Tai-lung called as he was still in the crater. "... Cant defeat me." He climbed out of it. "You... You're just a big... Fat..." Po hade a look of annoyance. "Panda!" Tai-lung finished. He was going to hit Po, but due to the exhaustion, he was a bit slow and Po ended up catching his finger.

"I'm not a big, fat panda," Po explained. "I'm _The_ Big Fat Panda." Po let his pinky come up.

Tai-lung gasped. "The Wuxi Finger Hold!"

"Oh, you know this hold," Po asked, mockingly.

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing! Shifu didn't teach you that."

"Nope." Tai-lung had a look of hope. "I figured it out a long time ago." Then he said something he thought Tigress would have said. "Skadoosh." Then he flexed his pinky.

In a distance, about a five minutes away, Tigress watched everything from on top of the building. "Po! Don't!" She yelled, not knowing if he had heard her or not.

He had, but it was too late. The pinky was down. And a ginormous cloud of dust went up.

**Sorry for not putting the battle for the scroll in there. That would have tired me out if I did. But if you want to know, it's just the same fight in the movie. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is the last.**


End file.
